Vehicle steering wheels normally comprise a one-piece steering wheel skeleton having a hub, at least one spoke and a steering wheel rim. The skeleton of metal is foam-encapsulated in the area of the steering wheel rim and the spokes. The foam-encapsulation procedure is complex and requires precise foaming molds. Moreover, the foam-encapsulated skeleton still has to undergo a finishing step. German published examined application DE-AS 1,912,534 discloses a steering wheel skeleton that is not foam-encapsulated, but rather that is provided with a thick rubber covering in the area of the rim. However, the application and manufacture of this thick rubber covering, which has a profiled cross-section, are complex.